Santa's Real?
by Queen DreamMachine
Summary: All her life, Megumi has believed in Santa and all her life, the SA have chosen to leave her with it. But, when Yahiro finds out a lot of explaining happens... MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!


**Hey guys, get ready for Megumi and Yahiro's Special Christmas! RRE...**

* * *

It was the night Christmas Eve and he SA were getting ready for the big day tomorrow. Everybody had a present for eachother as they placed them under their huge tree. Although, they were all excited for tomorrow, the most excited was Megumi whose was eyes enlightened wherever she went.

"A beautiful tree, Christmas sweets, presents, and that big, fat, red guy that's coming tomorrow morning!" Megumi twirled around taking a look at her surroundings, "what holiday could possibly be better than Christmas". Megumi suddenly spotted one of her favourite people in the world. Yahiro. It'd been only a year since Megumi and Yahiro went into a relationship and this was their first Christmas together.

"Merry Chrismas, Yahiro-kun!" She dashed over to him, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Why, what's gonna happen" he toyed with her.

She gasped. "Aren't you excited for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Oh, is that tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want for Christmas Yahiro?"

"I would like for you to stop talking!"

"Sorry but that won't come true", she claimed, "besides, I don't think that Santa would be able to wrap that in a gift box". Yahiro cringed at the name. _Santa? Did that idiot just say... Santa?_ he thought.

"Megumi, did you just say... Santa?"

"Yeah, you know the big, fat, red guy that brings us presents for Christmas!" Yahiro still looked at her plainly. She was convinced that he didn't know who this Santa Clause was but really, he was surprised that she actually thought that Santa Clause was real!

"Megumi, Santa isn't-"

It seemed as if Yahiro's words were loud enough for all of them to hear and as soon as they heard it, they rushed on over to them.

"Megumi, may I have a second to talk to, Yahiro please?" Ryuu grabbed Yahiro's hand. Megumi nodded as they pulled him away from her.

"What do you think you're doing Tsuji!" Yahiro pulled his hand out of Ryuu's grasp.

"What am I doing? What are you doing!"

"Well, I was about to explain to Megumi that Santa Claus is not REAL"

"That's where you're wrong" Kei stopped him, "around Megumi, Santa is real"

"Wha-"

"Ever since Megumi was little, she admired Santa" Akira went on, "every time we tried to convince her that Santa wasn't real, she would break down!"

"So you've never explained to her that he isn't real?" He asked.

"Of course not!"

"Well it's a good thing she has a great boyfriend like me to explain that to her" he strode up to her. "Megumi, I have something to tell you"

"What is it Yahiro?"

"Yahiro! No!" they yelled at her.

"Megumi, Santa isn't real"

"What?"

"That guy is a myth... he doesn't exist"

"So you're saying that all those stories I've heard about him, they were... fake?" She said between sobs. Megumi was tearing up.

"M-megumi what's wrong why are you... why are you crying?"

"Because, I- I always thought that-"

"Oh no..." they all sighed.

Megumi broke out in tears and they all tried to stop her as she ran up to her room. They looked as if this happened many times before.

"Nice, now we have to convince her all over again" Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"I'll go check on her", Jun volunteered.

"Lets all go"

"Wait what are you all going to do?"

"Well, thanks to you, Yahiro, we have to make sure that this time, Megumi-chan actually comes out of her room for Christmas". Yahiro decided to follow them. This was going to be interesting. As they made their way up to Megumi's room, Jun knocked on her door.

"Megumi, open up, we have to talk" Jun called for the other side of the door.

They could hear nothing. Being Megumi, she probably wrote some thing on her board which they couldn't see or she just didn't want to talk to them. They all looked toward Yahiro with a _'see what you've done!'_ expression.

"Megumi, Santa does exist okay".

Still nothing...

"Yahiro was just playing around with you alright, he didn't mean it"

They all turned around and gave up as still, Megumi wasn't answering them. "Its hopeless, she'll never come out..."

"So what you're just gonna leave?" Yahiro brawled.

"It doesn't matter, she won't come out, we'll just try in the morning"

As they all left for bed, Yahiro stayed. _I can't just leave... she needs to know the truth,_ he thought, _But how?_ Yahiro quickly thought up a plan on how to tell Megumi and he was assured tthat it would work.

* * *

 _Knock, knock..._ Megumi could hear a tap on her door. She decided not to answer. _Knock, knock, knock..._ More knocking. She raised up from her bed but suddenly went back down as she chose to ignore it. _Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock..._ Okay this was getting annoying. Megumi stretched off her bed and walked to her door. As it creeked open, standing in front of her was a tall pink haired boy in a Santa Clause suit. Although it was quite funny, Megumi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I know it's you Yahiro-kun" Megumi said falling back down to her bed, "you can take off your suit now".

"Ho ho ho! It's me Santa Claus!"

"Would you pipe down, you'll wake everyone up"

"They would want to be awake to see Santa Claus!"

"Would you just go to bed, I'm trying to sleep" she whined as she curled up in her blanket.

Yahiro's holly and jolly went away but he was still determined to tell her and he figured out just the way to do it. Taking off his Santa hat and beard, he took a seat beside her on her bed.

"Megumi, I'm sorry for admitting to you that Santa Claus isn't really, okay"

"Why are you sorry? You just opened up my eyes to something" she sat up and faced him.

"Megumi, Santa may not be really, but let's do this..." he took her hands into his, "I'll be Santa Claus and I this year,I'll make your wishes come true...". She smiled and pressed her head against his chest.

"No, how about this" she giggled as she put on his Santa Hat, "you can be Santa Claus and I can be Mrs. Clause". Soon enough their lips touched gently. Their first Christmas kiss.

"Hey, don't do it in front of me!" said a sleepy Tadashi rubbing his eye.

"What are you doing here idiot!" A dark aura surrounded Yahiro.

"I was hungry so I was going downstairs when I passed you two 10 minutes ago".

"So you mean to say that you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Yahiro's death stare getting scarier.

"Oh no..."

Two hours of Tadashi's Christmas Eve night was spent being run down by Yahiro. Typical. After some calming down everyone was asleep. Megumi was back in her bed in her room right next to Yahiro's. _'Best Christmas ever!'_

* * *

Prologue

Yahiro shuffled around his bed at 12:00 am that night. _I'm thirsty..._ he thought. As he strolled down the stairs, he could hear something. His ears were peaked. And eyes were sharp. Footsteps were heard. He decided to search for what it was.

"Who's there?" He called. He suddenly heard a rustle by the fireplace. As he rushed over, a red hat fell from the chimney. _'No, it couldn't be...'_ Yahiro ran over to the window and looked up to the sky. _'Santa?'_

"Ho ho ho! Merry Chirstmas!" calls the one and only Santa Clause from his sleigh of eight reindeer. Yahiro was wrong. _'So he really does exist...'_

* * *

 **Review! And Merry Christmas! (^ ^)**


End file.
